


Listening to you is my favourite one

by dechireame



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Singing, love letter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dechireame/pseuds/dechireame
Summary: Y/n is just too sensitive and Doyoung is singing like an angel.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/female reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Life of a high schooler like you wasn’t anything interesting. You had just started the first year here and your closest friends weren’t in your class so you had to adapt from the beginning. It wasn’t easy for an introvert like you – your favourite things to do included reading books, listening to music and writing poems. People from your class had similar interests as befits humanities. In November you had known closer about five guys from your class; it was National Teachers Day and a school hall was full. You were sitting next to a boy from your class, Julian. He was a little weird but you liked similar music and he usually talked interesting stuff about faith and nature. You had good view at the stage when two students came in with microphones and hosted the event. You weren’t concerned about it until they presented a few students who were about to sing in a while. There was a girl from your class, Tiffany who you knew by sight from middle school as someone famous who sings a lot at school events; four other people you didn’t know.  
The first person to sing was a skinny dark haired boy. You were sure that you have never saw him before because if you had – you would find him hot and remember that. He was singing a beautiful ballad that you had already knew; _Art deco_ by Lana Del Rey. You were shocked that someone – furthermore a boy – was singing her obscure song at school event. What’s more – he sang it beautifully, the song sounded intimidating and heavenly at the same time. His face was full of passion, he acted as if he wasn’t here, at this small school stage but somewhere far away, where random people present at this place couldn’t enter.  
– Hey, y/n? Are you totally ok? Y/n?  
You felt someone’s hand on your arm. It was too real, you had the impression that this touch awakened you from the prettiest dream.  
– Hey, you really…  
You looked to the right at Julian.  
– What? I’m fine, obviously.  
– But you want some tissues? You are crying, aren’t you?  
You touched your face and it was wet for real, then looked at the stage; the charming boy finished and made a bow to the audience.  
– Oh well, can I have some? – you turned around to Julian again. He gave you a pack and focused on some girl who started her performance.  
– Who is he? I mean, did you saw him like ever? I didn’t.  
– Me neither. But I bet he’s older. Talk to Tiffany maybe.  
– Ugh. I would rather not maybe. Hey, but what am I worrying about. I have Daisy in this whole singing group, you know? – our school had a vocal group. There were plenty of people from different classes. This group was hosted by older brother of my best friend, Daisy.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed from National Teacher’s Day and nothing happened. Occasionally you were seeing dark haired boy somewhere in corridors. He usually talked with groups of people, probably was very popular. In the morning you met with Daisy in a bus and asked her if she’s free during lunch break this day.  
– So… can you tell me who is that boy who sang Lana’s song at the last assembly? – on the first floor was place called “behind grids”, there were a few tables and today you were here early enough to have a seat with Daisy. But also the weather today was nice so a lot of people spent breaks outside.  
– That’s why you wanted to meet with me so bad? Y/n…  
– No, not at all. Come on. When was the last time when we ate lunch together? Like? Long time ago, right?  
– Yeah – she laughed – I was just joking, you know. Of course I can. He’s my buddy.  
You frowned.  
– But I don’t like him, what is that look, sis. – she said quickly. – I just talked to him once or twice. So. He’s from 2A and is called Kim Doyoung.  
– 2A? Wow… so he’s smart af. Math and psychics class.  
– He’s new at school. He moved from a bigger city. And he’s really nice. Do you want me to introduce you? – she started eating her sandwiches with Nutella.  
– What? No way. Just asking. – you shrugged.  
– Y/n, uh…  
You looked around and spotted him. The corridors were now full of people who wanted to meet up during the longest break. He was standing with a group of boys and laughing. Looked great in simple dark jeans and grey track jacket.  
– Do you want be by yourself all the time and just crushing at some guys? Look, if you would just talk to him…  
– No, stop. Can’t hear you. – you opened your bag, took a book for literature out and started reading. Daisy just sighed and continued eating.  
You were too shy to even think about possibility of looking close up at him. Your friends were mostly done with your low self-esteem but they didn’t know your past experiences with boys. You usually didn’t tell them much about it because you felt embarrassed. You also sighed kind of answering your friend. These thoughts wouldn’t let you focus on the book at all.  
– Sorry, Daisy… It’s just, you know, I can’t talk with boys. – you said feeling guilty for being too harsh. She looked up. – I don’t mean Julian, he’s a weirdo, right?  
– A little. – she laughed. – But don’t do anything stupid, okay?  
You nodded. And oh, well today – you were going to do THE research about Kim Doyoung.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday wasn’t a likeable day for most of the students but it was for you. Monday was a day when after two days without seeing Doyoung you were finally able to do so. You almost knew his timetable by heart; found out that he has a band called Seven able and of course is popular. About three months had passed and you began to feel too much for this boy – a boy who you didn’t even know at all. Daisy was repeating herself all the time that he doesn’t have a girlfriend and probably doesn’t like anyone. The other friends were also nagging permanently. Them but also your trembling feelings propelled you to do something.  
So this Monday was also special due to other reason – it was Valentine’s Day. For you it meant just one thing – that you have a chance to express your feelings in the best introverted way. It was hidden in a sky-blue envelope which then was hidden between Macbeth’s pages.

*

– So… you did it, Crybaby? – Julian asked and sit next to you on the floor.  
You looked at him with a crooked smile.  
– Stop. Calling. Me. Like. That. And the answer is: yes.  
– Wow, I’m proud of you. What did you actually wrote in that love letter?  
– Not much though. Only that I like his singing and the way that he made me feel… you know. Also that I like him and I’m sorry about saying this like that but I’m too shy.  
– Cute. How did you signed?  
– Didn’t. I mean… I just wrote “girl from 1D”. I don’t expect anything, I just wanted him to know.  
Julian rolled his eyes. A few girls from your class came up so you stopped the subject. Math was about to start, it was your fifth lesson. You were wondering if he had got your letter already.

*

– Y/n!  
You were standing in the dressing room, scrolling through Spotify playlists you made and deciding what listen to on your way home. When your name had been shouted you almost dropped your phone on the tiles.  
– Daisy, oh my. Keep calm, can you?  
– Hi! I have news. – she run to you, smiling and immediately made a serious face. You were looking at her suspiciously as she started looking out. – Doyoung is in a band. I talked with him for a while and he said they’re having a little concert today. It’s a party for Valentine’s Day. Did you hear the other school is doing this party, right? So are we coming?  
You widened your eyes at her. She was talking so fast that you barely recorded her words.  
– Wait up, honey. A party? You know I’m not into stuff like this, it isn’t a good plan. – you plugged headphones to the phone and popped on the coat.  
– But he’s gonna be there, Y/n! That would be a perfect occasion to meet him without making something stupid. Just think about it and text me, a party starts at 6 pm.  
– Yeah, bye. See you tomor- I mean later. – you left quickly. Daisy had one lesson more than you today and it meaned there’s no chance she could convince you to go to that party. If you would be going home after school together she probably wouldn’t talk about anything else but this.

*

A few weeks after Valentine’s you again were standing in the dressing room, which was placed in the basement. It was Wednesday; Daisy wasn’t going home with you this day, she had vocal group practice. Fortunately because you were tired enough of listening her whining about you not going to that fabulous Valentine’s party. You put one arm into the sleeve and music in your headphones stopped playing.  
– Ugh, damn – you got down to lift your phone which had fallen out from coat’s pocket and was playing kpop freaking loud.  
– It’s Taemin, isn’t it? – the voice was unusual and unknown. You looked up and stood up immediately. Tall boy was standing in the centre of the room and you were squeezed between a wall and racks full of winter coats and jackets. He was looking at you patiently as you were trying to mute the music and take off headphones in chaos.  
– Um… yes – you muttered and looked him in the eyes all nervous.  
The boy standing a few meters in front of you was actually Doyoung. He smiled and approached you slowly as more people had walked into the dressing room. You regretted putting on a coat, your cheeks were probably burning on the finest fire right now.  
– So…you like kpop? – he was standing exactly next to you, dressed in a black long midi coat and a black beret.  
– Yes… um… I’m listening to a few groups and soloists… You too? – could only imagine how stupid you should be looking right know not able to look him in the face because of embarrassment; you sighed to calm yourself a little.  
– Hi, Kim! – this loud yelp belonged to Tiffany, obviously. You took your chance and looked up at him when his head was turning around. – Oh, Y/n, hello.  
You just waved as she stopped nearby and put your bag on. Why are you even here, couldn’t the ground just swallow you up and teleport to your home?   
– What’s up? I’m late on my vocal practice, you sure don’t want to join us? – she was speaking loud and fast, you wondered if it annoyed him as much as you.  
– No, thank you, really. We are leaving anyway. – he smiled while looking at you.  
We? Like who? You smiled at him casually. Tiffany came up to her stuff hanging carelessly somewhere, humming the same melody as ever.  
– Can we go outside? – you nodded at his question, looking at his hands hidden in coat pockets.  
– I’m sorry but is Tiffany your friend? I feel like I brassed her too much nasty… – he broke the silence while you were walking through hall on the ground floor. The building was quiet at this hour, only a few people who finished lessons or were late for extracurricular classes were passing by.  
– Tiffany? No, no, we just… we are in the same class. – you really were struggling while saying a few words at him? Y/n, please get your shit together!! You stopped right in front of main door to school building and sighed.  
– I’m Y/n. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself properly… - Doyoung was opening the door but stopped and turned around with a gummy smile.  
– My bad, I didn’t also. – he laughed. You smiled like dummy and thanked yourself not calling him by the name randomly. – I’m Doyoung. It’s nice meeting you, I didn’t imagine finding here someone who likes kpop that way. – he laughed again and opened the door for you. – So which way are you going?  
– There, um… to the bus stop.  
– Okay, then I’ll walk you. – he smiled, oh God what he was so happy for? Because of meeting a stupid ass like you?  
– But, um, it’s fine you don’t have to. – what if Julian or someone from your class would be near this place and, oh dear, would say something embarrassing? – You’re not heading home?  
– I have some time until my mum will arrive here. She’s picking me up today. So don’t worry – he checked his phone and slipped it back into the pocket. – we can talk a little, Y/n.  
Hearing your name said by that voice of him made you even more stressed.  
– You said about few groups and soloists, right? Hm… When it comes to me, I only listen to Super Junior, Girls’ Generation, Shinee, IU… – he frowned – That’s mostly it.  
The weather was so fresh and cold. You almost felt like your hot cheeks are steaming. Sky was grey, full of wet clouds, park outside school also looked somehow grey; bare old trees and alleys paved in wet autumn leaves which lost theirs beautiful bright colours. This sad-looking environment reminded you about pink eyeshadow you put on this morning. Well thankfully, you put any make up on.  
– I know all of them but listen to Shinee only. I would gladly hear your favourite songs of the others?  
– Oh, that’s great. Let me add you on Facebook so we can text? Are you okay with that? You will send me your playlists and I would mine? – you two stopped behind the bus stop. It was almost empty, only two elder women sit there chatting.  
– Um, sure it’s totally fine. I have some playlists on Spotify that I’m proud of tbh…  
– I’m looking forward to listen then! Request sent. Oh, something is coming…  
You turned around, saw your bus and sighed. So that’s it.  
– Right, so… I have to go. It was… really nice to meet you. – you smiled shy waving to him.  
– You too, so see you tomorrow probably. – he smiled back again this gummy smile.  
Bus stopped and you came in, headphones left somewhere in your pocket. You tried to retrospect what actually happened, smiled to yourself but then shook your head. It was nice talking to him but what do you even expect? That’s it, enough. He won’t notice you the following day, right? You would message a little with each other and he would stop responding to you. Maybe he would find out about your crush at him because you’d make a clown of yourself. You sighed and accepted request of the account you checked almost every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give lots of love and support to NCT2020~  
> and take care~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, thank u for reading. also i'm sorry for any mistakes but english isn't my native language. if u would be intrested, u can find me on tumblr: https://sun96moon.tumblr.com/ (my kpop side blog)  
> love you~


End file.
